Yaul Kalmir Alejandros
Yaul Kalmir Alejandros Yaul Kalmir Alejandros (1922-2019) was a president of Halifax from 1996-2002. Not much is known about him, only that was born in Yemon, Sodin. He died at the age of 97 at his home in Kalz, Sodin. Biography He was born in Yemon, a small village in the country of Sodin. His father, Jaul Alejandros, was a merchant who traded mostly with Crystalians. His mother, Maryse Kalmir, died in childbirth. He was beaten as a child, and joined the Sodinese Military at age 12. When he discovered his father still worshiped The Old Gods, he immediatley reported him to the Sodin Elder Council, who commanded him tol kill his father. He was 17, and a loyal servant to the Council of Sodin. He put two bullets in his father's head, and when his grandfather, aged 91, found out, he sent mercenaries to kill him. Alejandros fled Sodin and entered Halifax. It was 1939, and Alejandros led a normal life. By 1995 he had become an avid and public follower of the Gangs of Halifax. In 1996, during the Presidential Election, a Champion who was only known as the Large Figure killed the King and Queen of New Eden, and the Gangs were thought to be responsible. This boosted Alejandros's popularity and earned him the presidency. He was 74, one of the oldest Halifaxian presidents ever. In 2002 he was shot in the back 7 times. He was paralyzed from the waist down, and forced to retire the presidency.He returned to Yemon, where he learned his grandfather died 62 years before, a year after he left. He settled in Kalz. For the next 15 years he lived as a recluse, until 2017 when he went to New Eden to speak to Daymon Samins. He was 95. He then participated in the Council of Belmont, in Belmont, New Eden. He fell ill in 2019, before the Council even ended, and asked his youngest cousin, aged 32, to subsitute. He returned to Kalz. In Decembire 2019 he was found dead in his bed. He was 97. Death It is constantly wondered how he died. Did he naturally fall ill with age? Some say a Black Hand member by the name of Levicus poisoned him and let him die slowly. This seems very likely since Alejandros was violentley ill, and his first symptom of illness was vomitting blood. Either way, Levicus killed the subsitute, and took his place. Eventually Alejandros's rival and fellow Gangs of Halifax member Jakob Howe replaced him as leader of the Gangs and he became president in 2023. Some say he poisoned Yaul to gain these acheivements. Notable Family He sired a bastard son by the name of Lorence Daves (pronounced Law Rence Dave Ees) and a bastard daughter by the name of Selines Allenghally, as well as 4 other unnamed children. He had no wife or siblings. Justin Howe was the bastard son of his father and another woman. He hated Howe, and so, hated his son Jakob.